Sadida/Strength/1
Version 0.01 Note this guide is been remake the information that was all clutter has been sorted, and categorize, still needs more triming and ajusting on information so please be patience. Any comment please use the discution page Introduction Welcome this guide will work with subscribe player (know also as p2p to play) since after some updates it has become harder to lvl on f2p (free to play) areas (only Astrub). The way of the Sadida Invest all your points in Strength, when you hit level 31 you should have arroun 100 Strenght you can start considering invest points (preferable scroll) in vitality until 50 for survival or intelligence until you have 50 for staff purpuse. A.s.A.P. use all your Gobbal Horns on making Wisdom Scrolls the more wisdom you have the more exp you will gain, and you will develop a resistance to MP and AP drains. After this, proceed as you wish. Builts Currenly there are a couple of builts out there for a Sadida we are going to make a comparition between them here so you can better undestand the advantage of this built. We will go from wost to best. Sadida/Chance - Almost all stats goes to Chance, your gear is focus on "unknown", your main lvling skill will be tear. Now that would be your only skill I doubt some one has the patience to even realy get to mid lvls depending mainly on tear Sadida/Vitality - Almost all stats goes to Vitality, your gear is focus on increasin your maximun summon capacity on battle, your main lvling skill is be Dolly Sacrify (has a cool down of 2 turns) , The Block to distract or fail dogde the enemy, and bramble in between the cool down of Dolly. Now due to most of your points been on Vit. your brample is quite weak, totaly depending on Dolly Sacrify and when you get conored on the 4 sides you will be unable to cast the skill. Sadida/Intelligence - Almost all stats goes to inteligence, your gear is focus in +damage, your main leveling skill is earth quake and then silvian power for the combo. Now this is a fun and a mob killer built at lower levels, and quite weak at higher levels for solo purpuse. also monsters have more Hp than the damage you can make. Now here is the thing to make this built great you require a team of Sadidas using the same combo. that way your able to hunt mobs far from your actual level until middle lvls (30's, 50's). Sadida/Damage - Almost all stats goes to Strength, your gear is focus in +damage, your main leveling skills will be the same as this guide until 50's. Now this guide and that guide are basicly the same, the core diference comes on gears, and slighly on skills. So while you read this guide you will find a couple of comparitions with it. Skills Which spells to actually lvl *Bramble (lvl 5 asap) *The Sacrificed Doll (save from lvl 11 to lvl 21 to max this) *Manifold Bramble (save until lvl 36 to max this) From here it becomes mostly opinion Definitely get Staff Skill and max it. If you want to be gaining health during fights I would go with The Inflatable at lvl 5 when you get it (i.e save points) At 60 have maxed Aggressive Brambles And from here on up you can just save till each new spell. So here is the order I did: *(lvl 1-11) max bramble. *(lvl 11-21) save to max sac doll. *(lvl 21-36) save to max Manifold. *(lvl 36-45) get staff skill and max it. *(lvl 45-54) save and max The Inflatable *(lvl 54-61) get Aggressive Brambles as high as you can. then max it when you get enough points. Now it is purely your choice what to do with points. A reasonable build after Level 60 is to take: * Wild Grasses to Level 5 * Staff Skill to level 6 * Insolent Bramble to level 4 * Ultrapowerful to level 5 Agressive Bramble This skill is the debate to all the Sadidas having a a couple of options to level up. Aggressive Bramble can be a bit to random for some str Sadida to rely on. I personaly skiped this spell and am saving for insolent, Ultra-powerfull and lv 6 spells. Also, you may consider combining the str build and damage builds. if you dont lv aggressive, that leaves open enough points to lv poisoned wind. At 91 you will be able to cast poisoned wind, insolent your self and then beat down your enemies why they are slowly poisoned. just a thought. Levling Lvl 1 to 5 Once you enter go to the iniciation and kill that arachnee a lots of times. With this guilt will bearly take you mmm 15 to 20 min?. Just hit it the go to the back to avoid getting hit, then hit it again and it's dead, as you lvl you will start killing with 1 hit. Level 6-11: Move more south of the new area. -3,0 or -3,-1 is good. But in -3,0 lots of people hate low levels so watch out. SO I recommend -3,-1 for lots of EXP, that and the people there are nicer. Boost your strength every level and max out bramble. (Full Adventurer Set) lvl 11+ killing Wild SunFlowers and mush mush it gives good exp and its easy also demonic rose dandelion and larvas but warning remember to keep a lvl low on those monsters cuz a group can kill u easy. Levels 12-21: This is when you get to pick between two spots to fight. Go to either gobball corner (Around 4,8) or stay in the -3,0 area. I personall went down to Gobball Corner, less people more EXP. Surprise surprise... I invested only in strength. Also I did not spend ANY spell boosting points after I maxed bramble, I saved them all from level 11 to level 21. Why? Its because at level 21 you get your sacrifice doll. I got it and I never ad to worry about the crappy levels 1-4 dolls. I got the good stuff A.S.A.P. Also this is a side note but I said I would tell you everything I did. I went emote hunting at this time. For easy emote hunting click here. It was compiled by yours truly. (Full Adventurer Set) would also be mushds. They are located around the feca temple (12, 5) and are generally good leveling until around level 36. Even beyond that, though, since the mobs can range from level 15-60's.I'd recommend soloing things close to your level (ex. at level 12, fight single 15's, etc.). This place also can get a tad crowded, but trust me, it's worth the experience. If you have a full gob set, it makes it much easier to fight higher mobs. Levels 22-31: I never said that what I did was exciting. For these levels I stayed at Gobball Corner but increased the level of Gobballs I fought. Once again I pumped Strength and I saved all of my spell points. (Full Adventurer Set) by soloing Lousy Pig Knight (at level 30, they give you 5,000 exp). (you could win without taking in damage by using Sac Dolls and Soothing Bramble when it gets near) Levels 32-36: Hey whats that! Oh its -Samir- still in Gobball Corner! Keep up the Strength pumping (I know its tempting to let that one point wander to Vitality, don't do it. You should get Manifold Bramble at 36, max it to level 5 as soon as you get it. (Full Adventurer Set) * LvL for 36+ go to wabbit island and train on mobs of wabbits they give a good 8000 xp andwith gob set you can manifold and bramble on the same turn Levels 37-42: It ends here guys. Gobball corner only good until level 42 then its hell for us. Not because of the enemies but because of exp. Not much now. Just pump your Strength. Save your spell bonus points and migrate either to 5,19 to Tree farm or up north into the forest. (Full Adventurer Set) * Levelling from 40+ You have to have the complete Prespic Set. Train with Vampire/Vampire Masters at the Crypts at the Amaknian Cemetery (11, 16) or at the bridge (12, 16) for dark enemies. Beware of aggressive monsters at cemetery and multiple Dark Miners (they cast Mass Clumsiness). * Lving from 50+ Still in Presipic gear? Chaffers and Invisible Chaffers are week to earth and dont do huge amounts of damage. Also in the Amaknian Cemetery you will find good groups and maps where you can set your self up with dolls behind (that they cant hit) and a good staff (Tont Alta with Staff Skill can do up to 250 on crit). then you just wack away. Also Blops Give out some of the best XP I have seen, but stick to single Coco Blops to start. Use a tree to keep from getting hit by there glyph and take out the little ones. once they are gone you can either widdle away at the blop with mani and bramble or just rush in and staff it to death. Equipment Set or Custom? Thougt choice?, well not that much... at lower levels a custom set its realy expensive for the little extra stats that you get. It's way better to use a set due to the advantages that they give. * At level 1 use Young Adventurer Set * At level 20 use Gobball Set * At level 45 use Treechnid Set * If you get a Treechnid Set try to get a Croum pet for hight resistence, you can get 40+% at neutral or fire or earth * a nice equip for lvl 45s from -J-O-S-H- i recommend an combination of earth kwak set and tree set equip full earth kwak set except earth kwak lining with a treecaska and a ringtree this set will give damages a lot of strength and my fravorite 8ap and still 3mp. A build from a lvl 8x sadida Skill list: lvl 5 bramble (after you get 101 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 5 sacrificial dolls lvl 5 manifold bramble lvl 5 staff skill (after you get 101 you will make it lvl 6) lvl 5 the inflatable lvl 5 aggresive brambles lvl 5 poison wind (give points this one after you got lvl 90 with insolent bramble lvl 4 insolent bramble (the only difference between lvl 4 and lvl 5 is range) lvl 5 ultra-powerful item built over 70+ I am using 2 item built 1 is farle set; because it gives wisdom,vitality, and str good.. but not whole set I am using aga Dou's staff with it and will turn yondanwa staff after 93... the other built is for pvp because of good str and vit... korko kousto or king jellix crown grazor chafeuse belt or boowish belt farle ear's gelano or farle wedding ring farle wedding ring orino boots or farle hooves aga dou's staff (later yondanwa staff) FAQ *Under development* Souce *Under development*